Don't You Ever Forget About Me
by Aileen MacLeod
Summary: Une adolescente à qui la vie n'a pas toujours sourie. Un groupe de garçons aussi fous les uns que les autres. Bref, je suis nulle pour les résumés (x Sleeping With Sirens/OC
1. Prologue

"Orlando. Une ville regorgeant de soleil, de bonheur et de musique. D'habitude, j'aime bien me promener dans ces rues, regarder le paysage, me dire que demain pourrait être un autre jour meilleur que celui que je viens de vivre. _D'habitude._

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai tout sauf l'envie de sortir de mes draps chauds et doux, de sentir le vent me fouetté le visage dès que je passe la porte d'entrée, et surtout aller au lycée. Je crois bien que c'est la pire création de l'Homme avec les vélos. Oui j'ai une peur bleue des vélos.

Je m'égare. Le lycée, qui est plus selon moi une prison pour jeunes adolescents qu'un endroit où l'on est censé nous apprendre des choses, est l'une des pires épreuves qu'il m'est été donné de surmonter dans ma vie, hormis quelques faits sombres de mon histoire. J'ai déjà réussi à survivre environ un mois dans cet enfer, je pense que je peux continuer encore un peu. Même si tout serais plus simple si mes amis étaient avec moi cette année.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais devoir affronter une fois de plus ce long tunnel sombre avant de pouvoir aspirer à une vie bien plus tranquille."


	2. Chapitre 01 : Les premières lignes

**POV Elena**  
"Immense. Imposant. Vieux. Orange. Voilà comment je décrierai l'immense bâtisse qui se dresse devant moi au fur et à mesure que la voiture avance. Bon c'est vrai que sa aurait pu être pire. Du genre, les murs roses ou encore bleu ciel. Ouais, je déteste ces couleurs. Autant que les vélos. En tout cas, je me demande comment des gens ont pu concevoir cette...abomination qui se dresse à mes côtés. Ne parlons même pas des gens qui la fréquentent.

La majorité des élèves ne regardent que sur le physique et sur le fric que les parents ramassent. La plus populaire et la plus conne de tous, c'est Hayley Parker. Cette fille est refaite de la tête jusqu'aux bouts des ongles. Et elle prend un malin plaisir à parler sur moi, même si personne ne me ferait jamais rien. Parce que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, Brandon rappliquerait dans la seconde et les remettrais en place. Je me souviens, la dernière fois un garçon de 3° année avait couper une mèche des cheveux de Madysson et il avait fini dans la benne à ordures du lycée. On avait bien rit ce jour là. Madysson, Brandon et moi formions le groupe des "rockeurs-emo qui vont finir par ce suicider dans leur bains". C'est ce qu'Hayley dit de nous. Mais on s'en fiche, on sait très bien que sa n'arrivera pas. On se connaît tout les trois depuis la maternelle et nous avons grandit ensemble. On a tout vécu, les pires comme les meilleurs moments. Mais cette année sera la première que je passe sans eux. Brandon a du partir avec ces parents dans la ville voisine et ne revient que de temps en temps. Quant à Madysson, elle c'est beaucoup plus compliqué et plus douloureux. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie que Brandon me prenne dans ses bras.

_-___Tu compte rester dans cette voiture ou tu vas bouger tes putains de fesses de ce siège !?__

Charmant. Très raffiné pour une femme d'environ quarante ans. Oui, c'est ma mère. Enfin ce qui reste de la femme qui m'a mise au monde et m'as élevé. Elle est comme sa depuis un an je dirais. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle a décidé de changer brusquement de comportement avec moi. A force, je m'y suis habituée même si j'adorerais retrouver ma maman rien que quelques secondes. Mais sa, je pense qu'elle ne le comprendra pas.

Je sors de l'habitacle de fer et je claque la portière juste avant que ma mère ne redémarre en trombe et me laisse en plan sur le trottoir du lycée. Brrr, il fait quand même frais pour un mois d'octobre. J'ai bien fait de mettre un bonnet finalement. Je m'assoit près de l'entrée pour pouvoir fumer ma clope matinale. C'est une sorte de rituel qu'on avait avec Brandon, Madysson elle ne fume pas.

_-___Excuse-moi ? __Entendis-je. __Tu pourrais me passer une cigarette ?__"

**POV Justin**  
"Franchement, un mois pour finir un déménagement. Faut le faire ! Sérieusement, je me demande toujours comment on a fait. C'est vrai, on avait pas tant d'affaires que sa. Peut être nos habits à Kellin et moi et nos instruments. Mais c'est même pas nos affaires le problème, c'est Gabe. C'est lui qui avait les clés et cet idiot les avait perdus ! On a du en refaire et le serrurier nous les a donné uniquement la semaine dernière.

Pfff, j'espère au moins qu'il y a de belles minettes ici, sinon je vais faire un massacre. Sa doit bien faire un mois que j'ai pas touché une fille. Et puis bon, j'espère aussi que le lycée n'est pas pourris. Brandon nous a dit qu'il était passable, on va lui faire confiance. Et il a parlé d'une amie à lui aussi, mais j'ai pas trop compris le truc. J'ai le pressentiment qu'un truc va pas. Je suis pas devin mais des fois sa m'arrive de ressentir sa. Un peu comme un sixième sens quoi. Bon, une clope devrait faire passer tout ça ! Merde, j'en ai plus. C'est pour sa que j'ai l'impression qu'un truc va pas. En plus, on n'a pas eu le temps de visiter la ville du coup, aucun tabac ni rien pour acheter un paquet. Bon, il n'y a personne qui fume autour ? Ah si ! Une fille en plus.

_-___Excuse-moi ?__Commençais-je.__Tu pourrais me passer une cigarette ?__

La classe extrêmement bien représentée. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et, putain ils sont magnifiques. Un mélange entre le bleu ciel et le vert herbe. J'ai pas d'autres comparatifs qui me vient là. Elle me regarda encore un instant avant de sortir un paquet de Marlboro de sa poche et de me le tendre. Dieu merci ! J'en pris une, la coinçait entre mes lèvres et l'allumait en laissant s'échapper un léger nuage de fumer. Sa fait un bien fou. Bon, les gars ne sont toujours pas là alors autant taper la discute.

_-___Au fait, moi c'est Justin Hills__, dis-je. __Et toi ?__

...Pas de réponses. D'accord, elle a quoi ? C'est une asociale ou bien ? Elle m'a quand même donner une clope donc je ne pense pas que sa soit le cas. Bon, recommençons.

_-___...Il fait froid hein ?__

Ouais bon, on a vu mieux comme technique d'approche civilisée. Les meilleurs pour ça c'est Kellin et Jesse. Même si ce dernier fait souvent peur avec ces longs cheveux roux. Ouais, roux. Mais sa lui va bien je trouve. Et puis toutes ces ex-copines aussi d'ailleurs. C'est dingue, ce mec à quasiment autant de conquêtes que moi, le dieu de la drague ! Ouais j'abuse un peu là. Bon, on recommence ? Allez on recommence.

_-___Dit, tu voudrais pas__  
_-___JUSTIIIIN !__me fis-je coupé.

Je me retournais et aperçu les gars. Enfin, ils en ont mis du temps ! Ils ont intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison, sinon je les tues. Je regardais une dernière fois cette fille et je partais les retrouver.

_-___Vous en avez mis du temps__, lançais-je en les saluant.  
_-___C'est pas de ma faute cette fois-ci !__s'exclama Gabe.  
_-___Ouais, c'est Kellin__, dis Jack.  
_-___Sa ne m'aurais pas étonné__, riais-je.  
_-___Je vous signale que je suis à côtés de vous__, dit le concerné. __Et puis, c'est pour Jesse qu'on est en retard je vous rappel.__

En effet, maintenant que je fais plus attention, Jesse à ses cheveux tirés en arrière et sa semble le gêné plus qu'autre chose. Mais sa lui va bien. Oh non, je sens qu'il va encore chopé plus de filles que moi.

_-___Ouais bon, arrêter de parler de moi__, lança-t-il. __Au fait Justin, c'était qui la fille avec qui tu as parlé ?__  
_-___Bonne question__, dis-je. __Je lui ai demandé une clope et j'ai essayé de lui parler après sa mais rien, une vraie tombe.__  
_-___Sérieux ? Elle en avait pas l'air pourtant__, s'exclama Jack. __Enfin, de loin.__  
_-___De près aussi je te rassure.__

***DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING***

Génial, une sonnerie pourrie, une ! Cette année va promettre."


End file.
